A Second Chance
by Jessica9106
Summary: Set after breaking dawn- Everything has worked out, and everyone is happy. There is someone who would give anything to change her life, and she gets that oppurtunity. Not only do vampires and werewolves exsist, but what other mythical creatures are there?
1. Summary

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters, however I do own this story **

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfic, the first story I am actually publishing, so I would love all the comments and suggestions anyone has as to what I have already written, or where you would like the story to go. **

**Summary:**

This story is set after breaking dawn, where Bella somehow comes in contact with her mom. She never thought that would even be possible. Rosalie is also a big part of the story, for by some miracle, she gets a chance at something she never thought she could have. So we know there are vampires and werewolves, but what else is really out there?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters, however I do own this story **

Chapter 1

I never thought my life would be perfect. I never thought I would get to spend it with Edward. We had all the time of forever and I still could not be with him enough. Charlie is still in my life, and he is about to marry Sue. Jacob has stuck around and carefully watches over Renesmee. My beautiful daughter. Our beautiful daughter, our miracle. Another person I never imagined having in my life, but could now not picture it without her. Still growing rapidly, she now looked to be about 6 years old, but was as smart as any of us. She loved to read and loved to learn. The only thing missing was my mom, Renee. We have spoken on the phone but I have not seen her since the wedding. She knows nothing of Renesmee, or the fact that I was changed. She was planning a visit, and we were unsure of how to explain things. Alice said everything is going to be fine, her reassurance helps but I'm sill completely shaken about what she will think or say.

"Mommy?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes Baby?" I replied.

"Where is my Jacob?"

"I'm sure he will be here soon hunny, you know he cannot stay away from you for too long, you are just too much fun."

Edward sighed. In just a few more years she would look 17 or 18. She would be fully grown after just 7 short years. We knew Jacob would take care of her, and she absolutely adored him. It's just too hard to picture them as a couple, getting married, having children? It was all happening too fast..

"Mommy? Are you okay?

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine. "I must have dazed out for a minute. I seem to being doing that a lot lately, just thinking about things too much. "Why don't you go get dressed Renesmee, and I will make you breakfast." She made a disgusted face. She likes, or tolerates human food, bur prefers to hunt.

"Can't I just wait for Jacob and go hunt?" She asked. "We will all go hunt later, you should eat something now." "Okay mommy." I watched her dance off into her room.

I started into the small kitchen to make her eggs and bacon, the most appealing breakfast food to her. She didn't tolerate cereal or much of anything else.

"Bella, my love, what seems to be bothering you? Are you worried about Renee? Edward asked.

"I just don't know what she will think, of everything, of Renesmee, what if she hates us? "Your mother could never hate you, or Renesmee. Charlie seemed to take it all in okay."

Charlie was still on a need to know basis. But with Renesmee growing from a charming toddler into a small child in just under 2 years, he was starting to ask more questions. Unfortunately, so was everyone else in town, so we were preparing to move. The Cullen's lack of aging always had them moving around before people would become suspicious. We had already gotten our paperwork, as well as paperwork for Jacob since he would be practically living with us. He could not bear to be away from Renesmee for more than a day or so.

Edward came and wrapped his arms around me,"Apparently Renee could not wait any longer. She will be here today."

"What? TODAY? I yelled. "But I'm not ready, WE are not ready! What made her change her mind?"

"I'm not sure love but she will be arriving at Charlie's in a few hours. Let's go talk to the others".

"Renesmee? We're going to talk with the rest of the family. Someone special is coming to meet you. Your grandmother Renee. She is like Charlie, so you have to be very careful around her."

"I will mommy. I love Charlie. And Sue and Jacob and everyone else. What if SHE doesn't like ME?" Renesmee frowned.

"She will love you, as everyone does." Edward answered her.

We headed to the house and Alice was already waiting for us. "Bella, your mother has been doing some research. She obviously noted there was something different about us, but as everyone else had no idea what it could be. She has some thoughts, and she seems fine about it all, just confused, so I think explain things to her will be quite easy. "She smiled and danced out of the room.

"Well I guess we better head to Charlie's then. " I stated.

"Actually, Charlie is bringing her here, and Jacob will be with them. " Unfortunately Charlie isn't very good at hiding things, and he does not want her to ask him questions he will not know how to answer. So he figured it best to bring her here."

We all sat around preparing for the best way to tell Renee. The way Charlie found out with Jacob phasing first? No, she had read up on myths and legends of gorgeous, pale creatures, not wolves. At least I no longer had to wear the irritating contacts; my eyes were now an amber-gold color. Renesmee had my beautiful brown eyes. Renee would surely be able to see that. She would not believe she was adopted. She would KNOW that somehow, someway, Renesmee was ours, which meant Charlie would want to know the truth as well. I then began to think about her research, and what mystical creature she had come up with. I also wondered if we were the only creatures, besides the wolves, that were real.

"Edward?" I asked. "Are the any other real fairy tail creatures? Or villains? Like are there really wizards, witches, warlocks, zombies, mummys or anything like that?"

He chuckled at my questioning. " Do you really believe that vampires and werewolves are the only possibility? I actually cannot believe you haven't asked me this sooner, love. Of course there are others, but they mean no harm to us, and we rarely come into contact with them. Their aren't and mummys or zombies running around, but there are wizards and warlocks. Of course they are nothing like they are portrayed, and.."

He was cut off in the middle of his story by the sound of tires coming up the drive. Charlie was here with Renee. There were so many feelings rushing through me all at once; I was happy, I hadn't seen my mother in 2 years, but I was worried and nervous as to what she would think. I was fearful, for her and Charlie to know the real truth they would be in danger of the Volturi. By their law, my parents would have to join or die. I wouldn't let it come to that. They would never find out, they would never need to know. The Cullen's have coexisted with humans for decades, yes, everything would be fine.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie ask. " I brought an early visitor."

"Bella!" My darling daughter! My mother was glowing. She was so happy to see me. She didn't even note my appearance she just rant o me and sqeezed me as tightly as she could. "Oh how I have missed you! How is Edward and the rest of the family? How is married life? Should I be expecting any grandchildren soon?

"Whoa mom slow down for a minute." I had asked Rosalie to keep Renesmee upstairs until we were to introduce her. So she didn't know that much. Well, she obviously wasn't aware she was already a grandmother.

"It has been years and you don't look a day over 18! And your glowing, you must be so happy! Your eyes are lighter, but I expected that. Of course you are more gorgeous than ever."

I was confused. She had to know how different I looked. And what did she mean she knew my eyes would be a different color? I knew she had been doing research but how much did she know?

"Renee, it is lovely that you could visit. I know how much Bella has missed you. We have a lot of catching up to do." Edward greeted my mother.

She hugged him" I knew you two were perfect for each other. I knew you weren't making a mistake marrying so early. You will be good to my Bella, and will be happy together forever."

I was even more confused. How MUCH did she know? Forever? Did she know we would outlive her by centuries? That we WOULD live forever?

"Okay mom, let's sit down and talk, I think we both have some explaining to do. Why don't you tell us what you know first, you have been doing research?" I asked.

"Well yes Bella I have, but how exactly did you know that? She replied.

"Aside from your reaction to me, and how calm you are about everything, and the fact that I have changed in so many ways, we also have a way… Well let's hear your theories first.

"Well then where to begin? When you and Edward came to visit, I knew there was something different about him. I knew that you two were in love, and it was an unconditional love. I knew that he would do anything to protect you. But I also noticed how different he was, not in a bad way. He talked as if he was from a different time. Courted you, and respected you. That is very hard to find today. Most men believe Chivalry is dead, but not your Edward. He was breathtaking of course, but he didn't eat, and wouldn't come outside. I didn't really think about it for awile. Then when you had your accident and we were at the hospital waiting for you to wake up, he looked so devastated, like he was losing his whole world. At first I thought it was just the unconditional love, and I was grateful that you had found someone so perfect for you. While he was sleeping the nurse came in to change your bandages, and I saw the scar on your wrist. That is when I began my research. I discovered many theories, most which seemed to be nonsense. But a few that made sense. Once I realized that the Cullen's were vampires…"

I cut her short immediately. "Wait you KNEW, before we even got married? You knew what the risks where and you were okay with it al? why didn't you say anything? The rest of the family was now in the rook listening to her story, other than Rosalie who was growing impatient hiding Renesmee.

"I figured it was best of me not too Bella, and I knew he would never hurt you, nor would his family. I knew there was something different about the Cullen's, I knew they could never hurt anyone. When I found out you were sick I knew that you had also been changed, and I knew it would be awile before I would be able to visit. I knew that they would not have changed you unless there was no other option. I knew that they would not age, they were frozen in time, and that they were immortal. That is pretty much all I know, other than some vampires have special powers? Anyways, the last time I spoke with you, there was something different, a joy I your voice that I had never heard before, and also a sadness. So I decided to come immediately."

"You didn't feel the need to explain any of this to me Renee? Charlie asked. I had to find out the hard way? By Jacob turning into a wolf.

"Wolf? What are you talking about Charlie? I know nothing of wolves?"

"We will let Jacob explain that part you mom." I replied.

I could not believe that my mother had known all along, I was shocked but relieved. The only person that was missing from my life, and there was a point in time that I thought I would never see her again. But she knew, and she wasn't the least bit concerned or frightened. In fact, she acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary, something that happens everyday. Her daughter being turned into a vampire.

"Okay well I guess we don't need to explain to much to you then. Oh the powers you speak of. Alice can see the future, to some extent, which is how we knew you were coming early, and that you had been doing research. Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control the moods and emotions of those around him. And I am considered a shield. I can block everyone out of my mind, but I can also protect others if need be."

" That is very interesting, and amazing! You married into a such a wonderful lovely family Bella. But I must ask what WAS the reason for changing you? She asked.

"This is a bit hard to explain. When Edward and I were uh.. on our.. honeymoon.. we didn't think it was possible.. for me to get pregnant..?

"What? Where is the baby? Was it safe what happened?" She pleaded for more.

Thankfully, Carlisle jumped in, knowing I was too embarrassed to finish the story.

" We had not thought to warn them, vampires mating with humans is not common, we did not know his was even a possibility. All we knew was that whatever was inside her was hurting her. Not intentionally of course, but because she was growing so fast and strong. Bella's pregnancy lasted merely three months. And in the course of giving birth, she almost died, so Edward put as much venom into her as possible, and she was changed. She has taken to immortality so well, like she was meant for this life.

"I always knew my baby was special. But wait, CHARLIE?" She screeched." We have a granddaughter and you didn't TELL me? How could you keep this from me? Is she human or a vampire? And What do you mean she grows rapidly?"

Edward decided to take his turn on explaining things. "Renesmee is beautiful, she is half human, and half vampire. She is growing remarkably. She is barely 2 years old and looks like a small 6 year old. Her mind is extremely advanced. She is very smart and she loves to learn. Because of her rapid growing, in just 5 short years she will be fully grown, looking to be about 17 or 18. Then she will stop and be frozen at that age."

"Well when do I get to meet my beautiful granddaughter? She asked.

Renesmee was already running down the steps with Rosalie just behind her. She looked so happy and exited to meet someone new, and to show her everything she has missed.

"Hi grandma, I'm Renesmee.

**A/N: So what do you guys think of the first chapter? Sorry it's a cliffhanger, but I plan on updating the first few chapters together. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I'm not going to refuse to update if I don't get any reviews, but as this is my first story, I would love to hear your comments!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters, however I do own this story **

Chapter 2

I waited for my mother's response. A scream, a shocked looked, anything. But she simply smiled at Renesmee. "My goodness you are beautiful sweetheart! And you have your mother's gorgeous eyes! Bella she is wonderful! I cannot believe you kept her from me!"

"Mommy, can I show grandma? Renesmee asked. She wanted to show her everything that she has missed.

"Renesmee also has a special talent Renee. She has the ability to show you things, as if they were your own memory, and she would like to show you what you have been missing." Edward replied.

"Of course please show me darling!" Renee answered.

Renesmee placed her hand on my mother's cheek and began to show her the memories. Edward was explaining what she was showing her, since I could not read her mind. "She started from the beginning, the first time she saw you and how much she loved you. How she is growing, and learning. How much she cares for Jacob, and for all of us, and now how happy she is that she has another grandma"

"My, she is so lovely! Renesmee I promise I will not stay away I will visit you! You have already grown up so fast! Renesmee had asked her if she was going to stay with us now.

Charlie now knew the truth, as well as my mother, that Renesmee was in fact our daughter. He didn't seem surprised, after everything else he recently found out it was not a big shock for him. Over the next few hours my mother and Charlie played with Renesmee. I loved watching them together, my mother had always wanted grandchildren, but did not expect them so soon, especially someone as unique and wonderful as Renesmee. I couldn't believe it I thought I could not possibly be happier, but this is unreal. I thought becoming a vampire would eliminate everyone from my life, except for Edward, and I was willing to make that sacrifice. I thought I would want to kill my parents, because of the overpowering thirst. I have been around Charlie and Sue, and never had a problem, it was the same with my mother, and the burning didn't even cause me pain anymore. I loved them all so much and I could never hurt them. Neither could Renesmee.

"Well Bells, it's getting late." Charlie spoke up, and this little one looks pretty tired."

"She's had a long day dad of course we should be getting her to bed soon." I replied.

"Well, this has been a wonderful, interesting and amazing day. I'm so happy for you Bella. I will be in town for a few days, may we visit tomorrow? Renee asked,

"Of course we will be here, we won't be moving for a few weeks, but we can talk about that tomorrow." I hadn't mentioned that we were moving.

"Okay, and Charlie, you are going to have to explain the wolf thing to me. I want to know every little detail. Renee smiled.

"Great this is going to be a long drive back to the hotel." Charlie smirked.

With that they left and we were off to put Renesmee to bed. Jacob was leaving as well he wanted to join Billy for dinner, but he would be back tomorrow he could not bear to be away from Renesmee. The others had already cleared the room. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet had gone hunting; and Carlisle and Esme were watching TV. We were about to head back to our cozy little cottage when Edward gasped. He had a strange look on his face.

"What is it? I asked.

"We have to go Jacob is in trouble. Esme, can you watch over Renesmee?"

"Of course Edward, what happened? Is everything okay? She asked.

What could have happened? Jacob had just left not too long ago? And trouble? What did he mean Jacob was in trouble?

"Edward what is going on?" I asked.

"Jacob encountered some wizards passing through. He did not recognize their scent so he phased to protect himself. They thought he was a danger so they turned him into a harmless puppy. It's a good thing I can still read his mind... And that he knew to ask for help." He replied.

"What? But I thought..? He cut me off "Let's go Bella."

And that was the end of that. We took off into the woods; it only took us minutes to find them. It was something I had never smelled before, not a vampire, wolf, human, even like Renesmee. I could tell they were human but I had no appeal towards them whatsoever. There were two of them. They looked to be merely 16 or so. Both short, with dark hair, one with curly hair past her shoulders, and the other with short straight hair, she reminded me of Alice. And they both had beautiful brown eyes. I thought vampires were the most beautiful creatures, but these two were also remarkable. Alice would have loved their style; I could tell they were very expensive high brand clothes. Next to them was a little brown puppy barking like crazy. I had to admit he was adorable, but it was JACOB. Jacob could not be a puppy. They were giggling discussing what they should do with him, one wanted to keep him.

"Excuse me," Edward interrupted them."It seems there has been a misunderstanding here."

"Oh vampires, we have not been in contact with your kind in decades! My name is Lexi, the one with the shorter hair spoke, and this is Ally. We mean no harm to you, we were just passing through when this giant wolf came out of nowhere and growled at us. So we turned him into a cute little puppy. We may take him with us we have always wanted a puppy!

"The wolf meant no harm to you. He is actually a friend of ours. Our family maintains a residence nearby, and our presence brought back old legends of shape shifters. They are humans, but phase in to wolves o protect themselves and others. He didn't recognize your scent and became fearful and protective. "Edward explained.

"Well then I am truly sorry! We will change him back immediately. They spoke a few words and Jacob was back to his wolf form. He ran home to change, but I knew he would be coming right back to get an explanation.

Lexi then spoke" I am truly sorry, we were never aware of shape shifters that are something we have never encountered. But since we caused this problem for you, is there anything we can do in return? We can grant you one wish, anything you desire."

Edward and I looked at each other. We both had everything we could possibly want and more. So did the rest of the family all except for… Rosalie. There was one thing she wanted more than anything. To be human. To have a child of her own. Was this possible?

"Why don't you two come back to our home? We would love to know more about you, and we may actually have a wish; although we are uncertain if it is one you could give.

"That sounds like a fine idea to me, and there isn't much we cannot do." Ally smiled.

We all headed back to the house, and of course everyone was waiting. Even Jacob. He had changed and ran back to tell the rest of the family what had happened.

Alice spoke first "We were hunting and I saw that something was wrong but I couldn't see what! It is so frustrating Jacob must have had something to do with this what happened? And why are there wizards here?

"Hey it wasn't my fault; I didn't know what they were I thought they may be some sub species of vampires sent to spy on us or something. Your Volturi said they would be checking up on us how was I supposed to know they were wizards? Or that they would turn me into a dog? Jacob replied.

Rosalie was laughing "You are a dog mutt."

"No a puppy blondie they were going to keep me as a pet, for the time I was happy that Edward could read my mind and he came and sorted everything out. Thanks again, I didn't like being that small.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, and as we promised Edward and his mate, we will grant you a wish as an apology. There aren't many things we cannot do." Lexi spoke again.

"There isn't anything I could possibly want, I have everything I need and more, so if anyone else would like to take this chance?" I glanced at Rosalie. She looked confused for a moment but she caught on quickly. She was the only one lacking something in her life. And although she adored Renesmee, she wanted a child of her own.

Rosalie decided to speak up."There is something I have always wanted that I could never have. The biggest regret I have of becoming an immortal is that I cannot have children. Could you make that possible? She pleaded.

Ally and Lexi looked at each other. Ally decided to answer. "Unfortunately, since your body is frozen, that is one wish we cannot grant. Your body needs to change in order for a baby to grow, as I'm sure you are aware of this."

"Could you change me back into a human?" She pleaded again.

"We could, but only with precaution. We have changed vampires back into humans a few times when we felt they posed a danger to us. But we never stuck around long enough to see how long it lasted, it is a short term spell so we believe it would last a year at the most, and you would become immortal again. Also, we could only change you, not your mate as well, as this spell takes a great amount of power which requires both of our full attention, and it cannot be done too often." Lexi replied.

I knew what Rosalie was thinking. She would do anything to have a baby, even if had to happen the way we had Renesmee. Even if her child would be like Renesmee. But to her that was more than anything she could ask for. To her I didn't suffer the burning and the pain. To her I didn't want to die. I have to tell her and Carlisle the truth before she makes her decision. Luckily, he spoke up.

"If Rosalie were able to be human and conceive a child from Emmet, it is still a dangerous situation. Bella became pregnant with Renesmee as she was still human, and she was in pain every day. The baby grew so fast and she was so strong, and it took a great amount of Venom to save her. We were very lucky. Of course if this is what Rosalie chooses, we will stand behind her. As Bella has said we all have everything we could ever ask for, other than Rosalie." He explained.

"We will return in three days. That should give you time to decide. During this time we will be preparing in case that is your choice, because like we have stated this is a very powerful spell which requires much energy. So we leave, again with our apologies and we will be back to hear your decision. "Ally spoke.

They were out the door before any of us could speak. I had to warn her, but I didn't want Edward to know the pain I was in, and how the morphine made it worse. It made me completely numb and lifeless. I could not let him know I was begging for my life to end. Before I could even explain Rosalie started…

"Please this is what I've dreamed of. Renesmee is so wonderful and she has changed my life, but to have a baby of my own is more than I could even ask for. I know how hard it was for Bella and I know I can do it. I know you will all support me and protect me the way you did for Bella."

I have never seen Rosalie look this way before, she looked sad, she looked devastated. She would do anything for this.

**A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger guys, that seems to be where I'm good at ending the chapter! Let me know what you think, what you want to happen, ect. All comments are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters, however I do own this story **

Chapter 3

I knew there was nothing any of could say to change her mind. But I had to tell them all the truth. I had to tell them how much I suffered, even though I know it would kill Edward. If there was any way Carlisle could make it easier for her, any chance at all she wouldn't be in nearly as much as pain as I was it would be worth it. I decided to speak up while I had the chance, as everyone was quiet thinking about Rosalie's chance, her choice.

"Everyone I need to say something. I wasn't entirely truthful about my transformation, and everything that happened when Renesmee was born. I remember everything, and that is why I did not want to talk about it. I did not want to remember the pain. But if this is your choice Rosalie, you have to know the truth. From the moment I spilled he cup of blood, and felt something crack I knew it was time. I knew my baby had to come out or she would die. I remember being rushed around and I could hear everyone talking but I could barely speak, the pain was unbearable. When she was cut from my stomach, I could feel it. It felt worse than a knife, then anything I had ever felt. It was like I was being carved up. I didn't speak for fear that you would all know the great amount of pain I was in. The morphine did not help, it made it worse. I felt like I was on fire, and I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I knew if I opened my mouth all I would do was scream. I was secretly begging to die. Begging or the pain to be over. I wanted to scream I wanted you to kill me. Anything for the pain to be over. I could still hear everyone talking and it was so hard not to speak. Especially when Edward squeezed my hand. I knew if I moved at all I would lose all control and screaming would only hurt all of you. When the fire was almost gone, y heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. And then it stopped. I opened my eyes, and well you all know the rest."

I spoke so quickly that no one had time to interrupt me. To ask any questions. I knew if I stopped, I would not be able to finish. I looked around now; Rosalie looked shocked, but not affected in any way. Jacob and Edward looked devastated, as I had expected, and the rest of them were all still taking it in.

"Bella love, I am so sorry I only assumed you may be in pain, I did not know, if there was anything I could have done… "Edward spoke.

"Edward, you did everything you could, you all did. You saved my life and our daughter's. I just knew that I could not let Rosalie do this without her knowing the truth. "I replied.

Carlisle decided to speak." Well I am sorry as well Bella, I thought the morphine would help the pain, but it seems as if it made things much worse. We will not use morphine will Rosalie. Perhaps we can try something else, there is much to consider."

"I do not care how painful it is. Thank you for telling me your story Bella, but I know you will all take care of me. I want this. I NEED this. Rosalie looked so desperate.

"Well then it is settled, we will try this again. We all know what to expect now and hopefully things can be less painful. I am truly sorry Bella if I had known…" Carlisle looked at me." If this is your decision Rosalie, we will stick by you. We will support you as we do with all of our family."

So it was decided. Rosalie was going to let the wizards turn her back into a human, and try to have baby. Luckily, in three days Renee would be on a plain back to Jacksonville. Over the next two days, Charlie, Sue, and Renee visited and stayed from sunrise to sunset. We took turns cooking in the barely used kitchen. We explained to them how we were moving a few hours away soon, but they could visit whenever they wanted, and we would visit them as well. We explained to my mother danger of not keeping this a secret, but of course she already knew. She wasn't going to tell anyone. She was so happy to have me in her life again, and she adored Renesmee.

We were going to have to hold off on the move, we had everything we needed here for Rosalie, and it would take Carlisle awhile to gather everything once we moved. He was busy researching pain medications. Of course he knew everything about each one, but he was trying to find one that may actually help, instead of leaving Rosalie lifeless and in pain like I was. She was ecstatic she could not wait for the wizards to return tomorrow. She knew a year was plenty of time. She knew he would be changed back before that, she would have to be changed during the delivery. Finally the day came. It was mid afternoon when the wizards returned.

"Hello again friends, I'm guessing you have made your decision?" Ally asked.

"We have," Rosalie did not hesitate to answer. "I want to be human again so that I may conceive a child."

"Okay, that will be granted. But we must warn you of the precautions. It does not matter how long you have been an immortal, you will change back to the age you were, so you will probably look the same as you do now. It may take some time for you to get used to a human body again. Once you change back, it will be as if this never happened. You will return to the immortal you are now." Lexi Spoke.

"Since Rosalie's wish is purely to have a child, we will have to change her back during the birth of the child. It will be the only way to save her. Human's cannot tolerate the pain this takes, although Bella did remarkably. Will this cause any problems with her wish." Carlisle asked.

"No, it would simply mean she would change back before the spell wore off, and no complications should arise from that. Are you sure this is your wish Rosalie? Ally asked.

"Yes, I would love nothing more. I am ready for whatever this may cause, and willing to take any chance I need to. " She replied.

"It is settled then. Rosalie, we need you to step forward please." Ally asked.

Rosalie stepped in front of them. They both began speaking a language that I was unfamiliar with, walking in circles around Rosalie. This went on for a few minutes, and Rosalie fell to the ground. Ally and Lexi took a step back and sat on the couch, as if they were exhausted.

"Is she okay? Emmet asked.

"She is fine it will take her a few moments to get up." Ally replied.

Now that we have granted your wish, we must go. As we said before, this spell takes a great amount of power, and it will take us much time to recover. We wish you all the best, and hope o see you again in the future." Lexi stated.

They were out of the door before any of us had a chance to speak. We were all standing around Rosalie, staring, wondering what was about to happen. Was she okay? Her skin seemed to darken up a bit, still pale, but similar to mine when I was human. She still looked the same otherwise. She began to sit up, she was rubbing her eyes and then opened them. They were more of amber-brown color as opposed to the amber-gold the rest of the Cullen's had. She looked around at all of us and just stared. She began to get up, and stumbled a bit. Emmet was right by her side helping her up.

"I forget how easily it is for humans to be clumsy, and hungry!" She exclaimed. "I feel like I haven't eaten in years! How do I look? I'm assuming it worked because I would love some real food right about now.."

"You look dazzling Rosalie, it doesn't appear that much has changed other than your skin color, and of course we can now hear a heartbeat and smell the blood running through your veins." Edward spoke.

"Of course sweetheart, I will make you something to eat." Esme was glowing just as much as Rosalie. She knew this was what she has always wanted.

Emmet looked shocked as soon as he took a breath. "Edward I don't know how you did it! She smells amazing, but I can't imagine kissing her right now…"

With that Rosalie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him for what seemed like forever. She giggled. I guess when you have this passionate love, love that is so real nothing can come between you, being two different species did not matter. Edward and I had sure proved that. I don't think I have ever seen Rosalie smile the way she was now. Dancing around in front of the mirror, feeling the blood flowing through her body. None of us knew this was even possible, once you become immortal you were frozen in time. Never going back, never moving forward. But this was proof that it could happen. Even if it were only for a short period of time. We knew it would only take a few days before Rosalie would be able to conceive a baby. And in just a few months that baby would be here. We would do everything we could to protect her and the baby. If it was possible for Edward and I to have Renesmee, hey why couldn't Rosalie have that too? Now that nothing was holding her back…

**A/N: I'm sorry I did it again! I need to figure out a better way to end chapters, although no one has said anything about the endings, so maybe its not so bad? This is the last chapter I have done right now and im working on Chapter 4 but having a bit of writers block! Any ideas? I will have it up as soon as it's finished! Please Review **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters; however I do own this story **

Chapter 4

Rosalie and Emmet decided to go on a little vacation. Edward had spent quite some time talking with Emmet about the risks of hurting her, and how dangerous this really could be. I talked with Rosalie as well, but nothing really got through to her. She was happier than she had ever been. She never stopped smiling. I was happy for her too. I just wished there was some way she could skip all of the pain and agony. Carlisle was still trying to figure out a way to help, but so far everything that he has come up with seemed useless. Even the strongest pain medications would leave her numb and lifeless, suffering like I had. He had thought that since she was once changed before, it would not be as bad for her. Then I reminded him of the pain I was in when James almost changed me, until Edward sucked the venom out and saved me.

That got me thinking as well. Maybe the person who changes you has an impact on how you will take to being a newborn. If James _had_ changed me would I still have this self control; or would I be a monster? I regretted Edward's decision at first, but I am thankful for it now. If he had let the change happen then, we would not have Renesmee. I just could not stop thinking this was too good to be true. And now that I know there are vampires, werewolves, and wizards; what else could be true? I think I need to re-consider that anything is possible, and the world is definitely not what I thought it was. Another thought that kept running through my mind was the Volturi. What if they found out about Rosalie? Would they try and destroy us again?

"Edward?" I yelled.

"Yes Love?" He came into the bedroom.

"I'm worried about Rose. What if the Volturi find out what is happening? That she was turned back into a human and is trying to have a child with Emmet? Won't they think we _are_ trying to overpower them?" I asked.

"You don't need to be worrying about that. They won't find out anytime soon, and by the time they do Rose will have been changed back, and we will deal with what needs to be when the time comes. We have overcome each time they have threatened us you have no reason to be worried" he replied.

"I know Edward, I just don't want anything to happen to anyone in our family. Rose deserves this more than anyone. Shouldn't they be back soon?"

As if on cue Rose and Emmet walked into the house.

"Welcome back, we missed you!" We heard Esme greet them. "How did everything go? You don't look well Rose."

Edward and I, along with everyone else in the family hurried down to greet them as well.

"I don't know Esme, I just don't feel right, I need to talk to Bella, and when will Carlisle be home?" She replied.

"His shift ends at 6, I'm sure he will want to do some testing, although you may have a different experience then Bella." Esme answered.

"What's up Rose?" I asked.

"Can we talk somewhere in private please?"

"Sure, let's go for a walk." I answered.

Everyone looked at us with a pained expression. They all remembered how hard it was for me, how painful, and how close I came to death. We would do anything to make it easier for Rose. We started walking into the forest, I assumed she didn't want our conversation to be overhead.

"Bella I don't feel right. I know I'm not supposed to, I know how sick you were and how fast it all happened, but we were only gone for a few weeks, and look.."

She lifted up her sweatshirt, something I had almost never seen her wear, to reveal a large baby bump. I remember what I looked like, and how I felt, and although I had a small bump when we returned; it was nothing compared to Rosalie. She looked like she could have been around 4 months pregnant already, and there were bruises covering her stomach. She saw the shocked look on my face and immediately covered her stomach.

" I knew what to expect, I knew it would be painful, but I didn't expect it to happen this quickly, Bella I look like you did just a week or two before you gave birth. I'm scared." She began sobbing.

I reached out to comfort her, " Rose I'm sure everything will be fine, maybe your progressing a lot faster because you were already a vampire? There could be so many reasons. Carlisle should be back soon, let's head back to the house."

"Okay, thanks Bella, for everything, for giving me this opportunity."

I smiled at her and we started towards the house. As we neared the entrance, Carlisles Mercedez pulled up the drive. He got out and greeted us, but he could tell something was wrong. The sweatshirt did not hide how big she was from him.

"Let's get inside Rose, I had an idea of what to expect from Bella, but this seems completely different. We will need to run some test, although I'm not sure how much we can find."

We all proceeded into the house and Carlisle took Rose and Emmet upstairs for what seemed like hours. He had gotten all the medical equipment just this week, awaiting their return. He was hoping he would be able to find out more, and also had a great deal of blood on supply. Everyone just sat around, not speaking, just waiting. Suddenly Alice jumped up and screamed.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" She she shrieked. "Everything is going to be wonderful!"

"What did you see Alice? I asked. Edward just smiled. Stupid mind readers and private conversations.

"When Rose, Emmet, and Carlisle come down I'll tell you." She could be so stubborn at times.

Luckily, they all headed down the stairs, Rose with a familiar covered cup in her hand, and a little more color to her face.

"The only thing I was able to determine is that Rose is pretty far along, and her pregnancy seems similar to Bella's, the ultrasound didn't detect a thing." He explained slightly upset.

"Well, I have wonderful news!" Alice smiled at Rose. "When Bella was pregnant with Nessie, I couldn't see anything because I didn't know what she was. I was never able o see Jacob before either. But being around them, you know I am now able to pick up some visions involving them."

"What's your point?" Rose asked.

"Well Rose, in just one week, Saturday afternoon if I'm correct, and I always am. You will give birth to a baby boy, and a baby girl, both half vampire-, and half human like Nessie." She announced proudly.

Rose started crying, and smiling." A week? _TWO babies?_ Oh my goodness. I don't know what t say.."

"Don't say anything. Just relax, think of names, and get plenty of fluids.. .well you know what I mean. I have some shopping to do!" And with that Alice was gone with Jasper following after her. Shopping for 2 babies? She won't be back for awile.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I'm having trouble! I know exactly where I'm going with the story, I'm just having problems making it all fit together! Any suggestions? Please Review ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters; however I do own this story **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I rewrote this chapter a few times and I'm still not completely happy with it, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5

Over the next few days, everyone was busy getting the nursery together for the babies. Despite how sick Rose was, her smile never left her face. She had come up with so many different names and was having a hard time deciding. She only had one more day, according to Alice the babies would be born tomorrow. Emmet was just as excited as Rose; heck he was a big kid himself. Renesmee was asking so many questions about the babies, she couldn't wait to play with them. Carlisle was predicting they would grow the same rate as Renesmee, be able to live off blood and food, and also sleep. Everything seemed to be going perfectly for Rose, well for all of us.

"Hey everyone, can you come in here please?" Rose yelled from the couch in the living room. Of course we all overreacted and ran to her thinking something was wrong but if it was even possible, her smile was bigger than I had ever seen.

"Is everything alright dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes, just wanted you all to know we have picked names for the babies. We wanted to do something like Bella and Edward did and incorporate your names somehow, but we love you all and it was hard to come up with something." She answered. "For our daughter we have chosen Allyson Marie, and for our son Jackson Anthony. Sorry Jasper, that's the closest thing we could come up with your name is hard to match."

"Awww Ally and jack! Thank you Rose that is wonderful of you!" Alice exclaimed.

"It's fine guys, I am surprised you even thought to consider me." Jasper spoke.

"Thank you for using our middle names. That is so sweet of you Rose." Edward stated.

"Thank you for _not_ using my first name." I giggled. I still hate when people call me Isabella, it's rare but it happens. And after the babies are ready and we move I'm sure it will happen more often.

"We love you all so much and…" Rose began speaking and suddenly buckled over in pain. Carlisle rushed to her side and Alice was staring off into space. Oh no, nothing bad is going to happen, nothing bad can happen Rose deserves this…

"Alice?"Edward yelled."

"Carlisle, get her upstairs the babies are coming now, not tomorrow _they need out now!"_She yelled.

Emmet carried Rose upstairs; she was now screaming or the lives of her unborn children, terrified something would go wrong. Everyone rushed upstars.

"Jacob take Renesmee back to La push for a few days, I'll call you when everything is over." I kissed Renesmee on the forehead and they were gone. I love Rose, and I know she wouldn't hurt my baby, but I wasn't so sure about Jacob. I followed the rest of my family upstairs and saw Rose thrashing on the very familiar hospital bed. I started feeling lightheaded, if that's even possible for vampires. The memories were just so painful.

"Bella love, are you okay? Edward asked." Maybe you should go sit down; you don't need to see this."

"I'm okay," I replied, but followed his advice and sat on the couch in the corner of the room. Carlisle was injecting Rose with what I assumed was some type of pain medication, Alice and Jasper left the room as soon as they saw the blood. Emmet was holding Rose's hand and trying to calm her but she wouldn't stop screaming. I couldn't watch this; it was too hard I had to leave. As I got up I heard crying and looked over and saw a beautiful baby girl, covered in blood. Edward handed her to me.

"Are you okay Bella? Can you get her cleaned up? There are steel bottles and blood in the fridge in the nursery." I'll be in shortly with the other one." Edward asked.

"I'll be fine." I took Allyson into the nursery; all I could hear was Rose screaming. The little girl looked t me and smiled. She was adorable even covered in blood. Once I got her cleaned up I noticed her dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes." She was so precious. Before I could get her bottle ready Edward came in with Jackson. He started cleaning him up and I could see his blonde hair and the same blue eye. They were going to be the most adorable children on the planet. Just like their mother. Suddenly, the screaming stopped, and we were joined by the rest of our family.

"Can I see my kids?" Emmet asked. If he could cry, he would be balling right now.

I handed him Allyson and Edward handed him Jackson. He just held them both staring at them for what seemed like forever. "I'm your daddy. I have to go be with mommy right now so I'm going to let your aunts and uncles take care of you but we will both see you soon." He kissed them both on the head and handed them back. "I have to be with Rose, can you take care of them until she wakes up, I can't leave her..."

"Of course," Edward answered him. As he walked out Alice and Jasper walked in and we handed them the babies so we could get the bottles ready.

"We did the same for Rose as we did for you Bella, I did use morphine, but a higher dose, I don't know of it will help but it would explain why she is as quiet s you are. We injected Emmet's venom straight into her heart; she should awake in a few days." Carlisle explained.

We were all quiet, just watching the babies and wondering what would happen when Rose woke up. Seeing them just made me miss Renesmee more. I hoped that Rose would be okay when she woke up; I know I was extremely lucky and other than the newborns that attacked us, I have never been around a real newborn. I knew I could protect myself, and that nobody would let anything bad happen to anyone, but I was still worried. We started discussing whether or not the babies would have any gifts, how fast they would grow, when we would be ready to move, and we never left the nursery. It's a good thing the room was big enough for 5 kids and had everything the babies needed because none of us wanted to leave. It seems everyone shared my fear for how Rosalie would be when she woke, and all the possibilities that could happen. I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with worry and I felt Jasper sending me calm waves. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. Emmet came back into the room looking extremely upset.

"I can't see her like that, not moving or speaking, I know she's in pain and there is nothing I can do." He explained.

"I know the feeling, "Edward sympathized. "It will all be over soon. Why don't you spend some time with your children that will help take your mind off of Rose."

"Have they slept at all? Will they sleep?" Emmet asked.

"Not yet, they have just been passed around among us they are truly miracles Emmet, and I do believe they will sleep." Carlisle answered. As he spoke Allyson yawned and closed her eyes, and shortly after Jackson did the same.

"I can't believe how big Renesmee is already, it seems like just yesterday she was this small, and you were in that room Bella." Edward stated. "We have such a wonderful family and it keeps growing in ways none of us ever thought possible."

I smiled at him "I wouldn't change anything. I would go through all the pain again as long as it brought us to where we are now. Every bit of it."

Everyone started laughing. I truly had been to hell and back, and it was all worth it. I decided to call Jake and see how Renesmee was doing, even though I knew she was fine."

"Hey Bells, how is everything over there? Blondie ready to kill someone yet?" Jake answered.

"She's not awake yet, the babies are fine and healthy, they both just fell asleep, how is my daughter we miss her like crazy." I replied.

"She's fine, you worry too much. We're getting ready to go to the beach with Quil and Claire. She loves Nessie." He laughed.

I still hated that nickname, but I knew there was no way around it everyone was so used to it by now."Alright well give her a kiss from me and I'll call you as soon as Rose wakes up and let you know how things are, thanks Jake."

"No problem Bells see ya later." He hung up.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Yea she's fine of course I just miss her. She grows so fast and seeing the babies makes me miss her even more. Just one day without her is too long." I answered.

"I know how you feel love, I miss her too we all do. I'm sure Rose will be fine; she's been through this before so maybe she won't be a crazed newborn. Maybe she'll be just like you." He stated.

"If she is, I'm probably going to lose it." Jasper added. He still couldn't believe I completely skipped out on being a newborn.

"Jazz give yourself a break different circumstances applied to me and different ones apply to Rose, it doesn't change anything about you. You're wonderful and amazing and we all love you." "Alice comforted him.

We then heard shuffling around and Carlisle looked up shocked. We were all in the nursery and Rose had only just been injected with venom a few hours ago…

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging, like I said I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, so PLEASE let me know what you think. If I get enough advice I might finish the next chapter sooner. I'm no good with fillers! Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters; however I do own this story J**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay and I promise I will try and keep up with this story quicker! School, work, a 5 year old, and planning a wedding have gotten a little hectic lately and hasn't helped he writers block!**

Chapter 6

She walked in as if nothing had happened at all, like she was still the same Rosalie she was before the encounters with the wizards. The only difference, instead of her golden eyes, or the expected blood red eye of a newborn, her eyes were slightly golden with a tint of purple. She was beaming and giggling like the happiest person in the world. We all stared at her skeptically as she began to approach her children.

Her smile broke and the laughter stopped when she noticed how defensive we were. "What you don't think I know how to care for my kids? I've only wanted this for hundreds of years now move and hand them over."

With that Jasper fled the room with Alice close behind to comfort him. Emmet looked confused and thrilled at the same time; however no one but Carlisle decided to respond.

"Rose how are you feeling? We know you will be a wonderful mother, but you were just injected with venom a few hours ago, we weren't even expecting you to awake for a few days, let alone have the same control that Bella had." He answered her.

"I feel fine Carlisle, honestly. I can smell their blood and it's sweet, but I don't have any temptations towards it. In fact I'm not even thirsty. I can also smell the human blood from the bottles, and still nothing. Can I please hold my children? Please?" She begged.

"We need to be sure everything will go in order, and no one will be harmed, you must understand Rose, you need to hunt first. Bella and Edward will take you. Emmet and Esme will look after the children, and I will see if I can contact with Lexi and Ally." Carlisle decided.

"Fine let's go." She snapped at us all.

"Alright Bella let's take her hunting." Edward stated.

"Okay." I replied.

Rose took off out the door but we were close behind her we didn't go far, just a few hours away from the house just in case there happened to be any humans around, Rose would never forgive herself if she hurt someone, even if she claims she has no thirst whatsoever. Hell I may have had super self control, but I still feel burning when I'm near humans. After we each took down a few measly deer we could tell Rose was getting impatient.

"I'm fine, let's go see my kids please? Come on Bella you know how much you wanted to be near Nessie. I was changed back the same way as you were changed, knowing about all of this that is probably why I am also skipping the newborn phases. Please let's go." She pleaded.

"Alright Rose, it has been awhile, hopefully Carlisle was able o contact the wizards so we can get some sort of explanation. And why do your eyes have purple in another mystery I'm hoping they will be able to solve." Edward answered.

I smiled and we headed back to the house. It took us less than an hour to get back; Rosalie was determined to see her kids. When we walked into the house we were relieved to see Lexi and Ally sitting on the couch with Carlisle. Everyone else must have been upstairs with the kids.

"Rosalie you look wonderful! Carlisle mentioned you were acting completely normal, and the tint to your eyes are suspicions must be true then!" Ally spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Rose answered.

"Well since you were previously a vampire, tuned human by wizardry to conceive a child, excuse me two children, congratulations by the way! We assumed you would be back to your normal self shortly after the birth. We assured Carlisle that he has nothing to worry about. You will never become a "newborn" as you call it, because you have already experienced that." Lexi replied.

"So what about my eyes? And my children? Will they be okay?" Rose asked.

"Well since you were affected drastically by magic, your eyes will always have that tint to them. It happens to anyone who asks something of us that requires that amount of magic. It should have no other effect on you. Your children however, will be interesting to watch develop. Since they too were conceived through magic, they may show signs of wizardry as they age. They are far too young to tell now." Lexi answered.

"They have informed me that your children should grow the same as Renesmee, because they are half vampire and half human. As they don't appear to have any vampire powers, which we assumed because neither you or Emmet have mind powers, they may have some magical abilities as they grow, which we would not begin to see any part of for a few years, at least until they are closer to maturity. Their eyes may also change with time. Thank you two for everything you have done for our family, and for coming so quickly. We hope to see you again." Carlisle spoke.

"Actually we are planning on visiting frequently. We are very curious as to how the children will develop, if that's okay?" Lexi asked.

"Of course, you are welcome anytime." Carlisle answered.

"Well this is a lot to take in, and I do thank you for everything you have done for me and cannot wait to see you girls again. Can I PLEASE see my kids now?" Rose begged.

"Of course babe." Emmet answered her walking down with both babies in his arms, followed by the rest of the family.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters; however I do own this story J**

**A/N: Since the last chapter was so short, and since it took me so long to update I'm adding another one today. Enjoy guys and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 7

Rosalie was beaming with excitement as Emmett brought their children to her she grabbed them both and started kissing them back on forth on their heads. They were still so tiny, I remember when Renesmee was that small, and it didn't last long at all. She was still growing so much and over the past few months now looked like a ten year old. She wanted desperately to help with babies. Our only concern was whether or not either of them were venomous. We didn't exactly want to try the theory out anyone.

Rose and Emmet disappeared into the nursery with their kids. We all knew how much they wanted alone time with their new family. Now that the kids were born we had one more important thing to discuss. Where we were going to move. We have been in Forks way too long, longer than the Cullen's have stayed anywhere. At first it was because of me, but once things happened for Rose we knew we had to stay until the babies were born. I just wondered if Jake would come with us, and hope I could still see Charlie and Renee.

"Okay guys I know where we are moving and you are all going to love it." Alice spoke up. "Gardiner, Montana. It's only 16 hours from here, so Bella you can still visit Charlie as often as you want. Now they have a great variety of animals including coyote's black bears and grizzly bears, we just need to stay away from the National Park."

"Emmet will like that," Edward answered "And it's a bonus to still be close to Charlie for Bella."

"What about Jake mom?" Renesmee asked. "Is he going to come with us or just visit? Can he move in with us?

"I'm not sure sweetheart that's up to Jake. I know he just left but why don't you give him a call and see if he can come back so we can discuss it?" I answered.

"Okay Nessie isn't going to be able to attend school, neither are Rose and Emmet since they will want to spend as much time as they can with the kids. As I'm sure Bella and Edward still want to be close to Nessie. So we are going to hold off on enrolling anyone." Carlisle spoke.

"I'll get the paperwork together." Jasper stated.

"Um jasper, do you think I could come with you? I mean you really scare the hell out of Jenks." I laughed.

"Of course Bella." He laughed as well.

"Well this is wonderful I cannot wait to decorate the new house! And were going to need extra space for the kids to play I know the perfect area I'll start calling now." Esme beamed with happiness.

"Alright well we all know how quickly the moving process is, so Edward, help Bella with arranging her goodbyes, and talk to Jacob and see what he wants to do." Carlisle stated.

"See what Jake wants to do about what?" Jacob walked in during the conversation.

"We're moving Jake; you knew we were going to have to sooner or later. Not far from here, just 16 hours, to Montana. We were wondering if you would like to come with us?" I answered.

"Duh, you think I would leave Nessie?" He laughed.

Renesmee was smiling from ear to ear and ran over to give Jake a huge hug.

"I will have to talk with Seth and Leah though. Would they be able to come too? I know they are not going to want to stay behind without me." He asked.

"Of course Jacob you are all welcome. Would you want to stay in the same house? I'm not sure Leah would be comfortable, we could buy two houses." Carlisle answered.

"Hey we don't need our own house we can sleep outside." Jacob replied. He was just like me in that sense; he didn't want things from others. He had so much pride. But I had o learn t get over it so will he.

"Jake you are not sleeping outside you will get a house deal with it." I yelled at him.

"Ug fine, I need o go talk to them see you guys later." He grunted."Bye Nessie I'll see you soon." He kissed her on the forehead.

Edward was glaring at him now. I know how hard it is, but in only a year or two who knows where things will go between them and that's something neither of us are ready for.

Over the next few weeks we were all bust preparing for the move. Esme wouldn't tell us about the house, well house, she wanted us all to be surprised. Of course Alice new, which meant Edward, knew, but I didn't mind, as much as I hate surprises I'm sure the houses will be just as glamorous as this one.

Renesmee, Edward and I had visited Charlie and let him know we were moving. We promised to visit often and told him he could visit whenever he liked. He made a joke about driving 16 hours was insane and flights were too much. Little did he know it would probably only take us close to 4 hours driving.

Jasper and I got all the paperwork in order, Jenks was happy I was here as well. I'm glad I decided o go with him. Rose and Emmet were shopping every day, yes EMMET too buying new things for the babies, who were now only a month old, and crawling, as well as speaking. We haven't noticed anything unusual and still haven't decided to test out the venom theory, we don't know how without possibly harming anyone.

There was one more thing we had to do before we moved. We were all going to drive there, and as much as Jake loved his Rabbit, there is no way he would be able to keep up with us, let alone make it there without the thing falling apart. His birthday was coming up and Edward of course was getting him a new car. Well it was from the whole family, but still. He did not need a car that cost over 2 million dollars. They bought him a Bugatti Veyron Super Sports car in black and red. Really? I mean I knew he would love it but 2 million? For a car? A little insane if you ask me.

So Jake was coming over today with Seth and Leah so we could all have a "family meeting" since we were leaving tomorrow, and we were throwing him a "surprise " birthday party. Esme had made a huge cake, which just the wolves and kids would eat, but was nearly as big as our wedding cake. Emmett had put a sound system in Jake's new car, and Rosalie, as much as she hated him, had tuned it up with all the fancy stuff to make it go faster, which I know nothing about.

"Mommy where is Jake I want to say happy birthday and eat his cake and go for a ride in his new car." Renesmee pouted.

"I'm sure he will be here any minute sweetie." I answered. And with that in walked Jake, Seth, and Leah and we all yelled surprise.

It was hard to see them over the enormous cake in the foyer but I could tell he was shocked.

"You guys really didn't have to do this; my birthday isn't until next week. But thank you, this cake looks amazing Esme."He stated.

"You're welcome Jacob and thank you, you are part of our family now and you will be treated as such. I', glad you like it." She replied.

While the food eaters were eating cake and we were finalizing the details for moving tomorrow, Jake decided to say something."So I don't know how well my Rabbit is going to make it for the long drive, and Seth and Leah don't have cars. Should we get plane tickets or just ride with you guys? If you have enough room?" He asked uncertainly.

"I guess it's time then." Edward stated.

"Huh? Time for what?" Jake asked.

"Jacob as Esme has said we clearly consider you a part of our family, all of you," he gestured to Seth and Leah "Have done us a great service and have stuck by us when we needed you the most. We never expected that or deserved it from any of you, and it is greatly appreciated. So we all wanted to give you something for your birthday and as a thank you from all of us." Carlisle declared.

"Um, okay but I really don't need anything, and what does this have to do with how we are getting to the new house? I mean we could always just run?" He replied.

"Just take the dog out guys." Rose answered.

"Can it Blondie." He answered her. He has really cut down on the digs towards Rose with the kids around.

"Actually Jacob, Rose is right, although she did not need to be insulting, your gift is outside." Edward stated. "Let's go."

We all followed Edward outside with the Exception of Esme and Carlisle who watched the babies. We went o the back corner of the garage where Jacob's new car sat, covered up.

"You guys did NOT get me a car I can't take that seriously we can run I don't want a car….." Jacob stopped speaking and his jaw dropped as Edward pulled the sheet off of the car. He stayed like that, didn't move, didn't speak.

"Mom what's wrong with Jake?" Renesmee asked.

"Holy shit Jake if you don't want it I'll take it!" Seth yelled as he ran over to get a closer look at the car.

"Um is is is th.. th.. thaaaatt a B.. B.. Bugggatttiii?" He finally managed to get out.

"Yes Jacob." Edward answered." Since Bella isn't fond of cars I figured it would be nice to have someone who was, who would actually enjoy their gift instead of letting it sit in the garage and collect dust."

"Hey I drive it sometimes!" I smacked Edward in the arm." It's a little flashy for Forks Edward, and I do like it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't know what to say." Jake answered.

"Just say thank you mutt." Rose replied.

"We hooked you up with an awesome sound system, courtesy of me of course, and Rose tuned it up so it will go much faster." Emmet beamed.

"And again Jacob this gift us from all of us so your welcome. But I need to get away from you right now I cannot see how the move is going to happen your giving me a headache." Alice exclaimed as she and Jasper ran off into the house.

"Well I guess your all set to drive tomorrow then?" Edward asked.

"Ya I guess I am," Jacob replied. Still staring at the car like it was a ghost.

"Why don't you take it for a test drive?" Edward asked as he threw Jake the keys." We will see you guys tomorrow. We are leaving around 10pm, so get some sleep. We can't really be flying around in sports cars in daylight."

With that we all left Jake, along with Seth and Leah to have fun with his new car and headed to the house to finish packing what needed packed. Tomorrow we were leaving, and who knew what awaited us in Montana. It was nerveracking. They have all moved many times, but this was the first "Cullen" move for me and needless to say, I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters; however I do own this story J**

**(Also, in case you guys weren't aware, this story is told in Bella's POV, unless otherwise stated.)**

Chapter 8

The rest of the evening was pretty much uneventful. Everyone was putting together last minute details for the move in the morning, and going over our "cover" stories. I was still incredibly nervous and I had no idea why. Jasper kept trying to send me calm waves, and although I appreciated his effort, it wasn't helping much. I just felt like everything was going so wonderfully, everyone was so happy, especially Rose and Em, who now have not one, but two adorable children of their own.

I was also worried about Rose, not for the lack of motherhood she showed, hell she could be mother of the year in just the short time she has had her children. She just seemed so different, not in a bad way. She was always happy and cheerful, the complete opposite of what she was before. Edward said I'm overreacting, of course she's happy, her dream has come true.

"Is everyone ready? I'd like to get there and start setting up the house so we can go shopping!" Alice yelled giddily.

Of course that's all Alice was concerned about. Doesn't she have enough clothes? Although we were leaving a majority of the furniture here, because so much has happened in the house we will surely be back.

"Mama I wanna play with Ally and Jack. I don't wanna sit in the car." Nessie pouted. I was about to respond when all three of the children disappeared.

"EDWARD! THE KIDS ARE GONE HURRY!" I screamed as everyone came running outside.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CHILDREN BELLA!" Rose screamed.

"I don't know Nessie said she wanted to play with Ally and Jack, and didn't want go for a long drive, and the next thing I know they were all gone! How could this happen?" I replied.

Alice was obviously searching in the future to see what happened, she was dazed for a few moments and then she smiled. "Ha. That is too funny!" She laughed.

"WHAT EXACTLY IS FUNNY ABOUT MY KIDS DISSAPERING YOU IDIOT!" Rose screeched.

"Relax. Apparently your kids don't have any vampire powers, and although they are extremely young, they do have some magic in them that they obviously aren't aware of yet. When Nessie said wanted to play instead of driving to the new house, they disappeared right? Well they are at the new house playing in what is going to be the playroom of the main house. Nessie is a little shocked but they are fine." She gleamed.

"LETS GO. NOW." Rose again yelled as she ran to her car. Everyone followed her of course. I was paranoid, Nessie had NEVER been alone since she was born.

"How did this happen Alice?" Edward calmly asked her as we headed to the cars.

"I'm not sure exactly we'll try and figure it out when we get to the house, let's go before the kids trash the place." She replied as Edward glared at her. "Just kidding, duh, my nieces and nephew are angels. Now let's go.

Rose was probably have way to the new house by the time we all left. I was just as worried as she was. The wizards had said the kids may have some magical abilities later on in life, they said they were far too young to know how to use them know. So how the hell did all three children magically disappear and end up at the new house? Somehow, I knew the kids would be fine it wouldn't take us long to get there, but I STILL had a bad feeling, that something was going to happen.

After what seemed like the longest drive of our lives, yet also the fastest I had seen any of the Cullen's, and Jacob, drive, we finally arrived at the new house. Rose of course was already inside. We all started walking towards the house knowing that the kids indeed were fine, otherwise Rose would be going nuts.

We all proceeded into the playroom first, before any of us even got to look around the house, and sure enough the kids were all laying on the floor playing with the few toys they were playing with before they vanished. I hadn't even realized the toys had disappeared when they did I was in complete shock.

"Nessie!" Jacob ran to her." You scared us! What happened how did you guys get here?

"I dunno jakey, after I told mama I wanted to play Ally and Jacks eyes changed color and then we were here. Were playing see?" Nessie answered him.

" Sweetie what do you mean their eyes changed color? They look the same as before." I asked my daughter.

"No mama they looked like aunt Rose's eyes. Then when we go here they weren't like that anymore." She answered happily.

"Well I guess I'm going to contact the girls again, I hope they don't mind stopping over again so soon." Carlisle stated as he left the room.

"See everyone is fine. Now let's go see the house!" Alice gleamed.

As we began to walk around I didn't realize again, how big and beautiful this house was. Of course, I would never have doubted Esme.

The house was three stories, the first floor was the usual kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a playroom bigger than the other rooms combined. The second floor held mine and Edwards room, Nessie's room, Rose and Emmet's room, and Ally and Jack's room. Of course all of the rooms had their own bathrooms, as big as my old room at Charlie's. And walk in closets just as big as the bathrooms. The third floor held Esme and Carlisle's room, Esme's Studio, Carlisle's office, and Alice and Jasper's room.

We figured it was time to start unpacking and them Esme spoke up."Well we should shoe Jacob, Seth, and Leah to their home as well don't you think?"

"Sure let's go" Carlisle answered.

Everyone but Rose and Emmet proceeded outside around the back of the house. We passed the huge 10 car garage that none of us had bothered to park in in the rush to see the kids. The backyard was huge. I could tell Alice was planning something extravagant of course. Halfway through the yard we saw a smaller version of the main house, yet still as fascinating. Their home had two floors. The main floor held the FULLY stocked kitchen, bathroom, living room, gameroom, and Leah's room, with of course her own massive bathroom and closet. Upstairs held Jake and Seth's rooms, again with the same accompaniments as the other rooms. There were also 3 guest rooms, and what looked like an office.

"In case your other members would like to visit." Esme announced proudly.

The three wolves were speechless. Suprisingly Leah was the first to speak up. "Thank you Esme, this is amazing, you really didn't need to do this."

"I know dear, but I waned to." She happily replied.

With that we all went around unpacking and getting the houses in order. Who knew when the wizards would show up, or what was in store for us, but that could wait until another day. Our family was safe and happy, and had a lot of work to do over the next few days.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I don't like how this chapter ends. But the next chapter is a complete surprise. Any reviews will get a sneak peak!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters; however I do own this story J**

*_Three weeks later*_

Chapter 9

After a few weeks, the houses were both in order. Surprisingly, Jacob, Seth and Leah were adjusting to living with all of us very well. They were at the main house more often they we thought they would be, especially Leah. We were still trying to figure out the whole school situation. Obviously our houses were again back in the woods, but Carlisle was sure people would start to realize someone has moved into this somewhat small town shortly.

Again, they all knew how this worked and I was just along for the ride. Renesmee couldn't go to school yet, she could easily pass for a second grader, but was much more intelligent, and was still growing so much. In just a few more years, she would be done growing; we definitely weren't prepared for that. Rose and Emmet weren't planning on attending school, obviously she wouldn't dare to leave her children, but who could blame her she has waited so long for this.

Alice and Jasper were going to attend the local community college- how boring for them right? Jacob had no intentions on starting school either, but was practically ordering Seth and Leah too, the one they they weren't happy about. Carlisle had gotten a job at the main hospital, and Esme wanted to do some "interior decorating" for the locals. Alice had seen everything would be fine with that.

Carlisle still has not been able to contact Ally and Lexi, and the twins hadn't really done anything else to shock us… yet. We were all impatiently waiting to hear back from them, and of course Alice was dying to go shopping, she had begged us since we got here.

"Come on guys, we can't just sit around here waiting for answers. We have been here TWO weeks and have not gone shopping yet! All the furniture was delivered how boring. All the kids need clothes and I need a new wardrobe for school." She pleaded.

"I'm gonna stay her with the kids, why don't you Bella and Nessie go, maybe ask Leah?" Rose answered.

I groaned of course.. shopping all day with Alice.. without Edward.. "Mommmmy I wanna go shopping with aunt Alice pleaseee." Renessme interrupted my sulking with her cute little smile.

"All right sweetie we'll go. " I answered her.

"Yay yay I cannot wait to see what this mall has, there had better be some decent stores!" Alice beamed excitedly.

Leah politely declined to come, so Alice, Renesmee and myself headed into Alice's Porsche and headed to the nearest mall. As we pulled into the parking lot that miserable feeling started hitting me again. It really hadn't gone away since we got here, but I couldn't shake the fact something was going to go wrong. We headed into the mall despite my protests, and before we even made it into the first store, there stood a VERY pregnant, Jessica Stanley. What the hell were we going to do now, she had already seen us. I looked at Alice and she smiled back at me as if to say not to worry. As I tried to smile back Jessica began to approach us.

" Wow Bella being around the Cullen's must have rubbed off on you. You actually look, well pretty." She muttered. "What brings you two out this way?"

"We just moved here. Carlisle got a wonderful job offer so some of us are going to the local college for awhile. What have you been up to?" Alice politely responded.

She still hadn't stop staring and she must of realized we noticed because her face turned bright red and she looked down before answering. " Well, as you can see if expecting a daughter in a few weeks, she's Mike's you know, were still together, but he joined the army so he can take care of us both and I moved up here to stay with my cousins so they can help me until he gets back." She smirked.

As if I gave a damn about that pig Mike Newton.

"Oh when did you get married how exiting!" Alice beamed at her.

"Well, um we aren't married yet," she stuttered as he moved to hide her which lacked a ring."The baby was unexpected but I'm sure once she comes a wedding will happen."

"Hey congratulations Jess, but we really better get going." I couldn't wait to get out of there she just wouldn't stop staring.

"Wait Bella who is the little girl? What's your name sweetie?" She asked my daughter who just looked a me. "God she sure does look like you, but you would have been pregnant in high school she's gotta be what 7 or 8? Wait you had her before you moved to Forks!"She beamed" "Ha does Edward know about this? Where is he anyway?"

"Jess I did not have a child before I moved to Forks. Edward and I adopted her from his cousins who misfortunately were in a tragic accident. We really need to get going." I answered as I sqeezed Renesmee's hand tighter.

"Bella, there is definitely something different about you, I mean your _pretty_ and you just look so _different_. And that child really does look like you. She has your eyes, but wait, your eyes used to be like that, but now there _GOLD?_" She replied.

"Of course she does, she is my sister now and only dresses in the best. But Bella is right we really must be going, there is an extreme lack of fashion in this mall, we need to find somewhere else to got conacts, bad vision you know, and she likes the colored ones big deal. And Renesmee is my brother's niece. I think your hormones are messing with you. It was great seeing you bye!" Alice yelled as she grabbed me and ran as fast as humanly possible with all the people around to the nearest exit.

"That was weird Alice, I told you I felt like something bad was going to happen. Of all places to move why where she is? What if she figures something out? What about Renesmee?" I asked her.

"Don't worry Bella she's pregnant, miserable, and I don't see a wedding in her future sadly. We will be fine, just avoid her at all costs."She smiled.

"If you say so." I replied as we headed back to the car.

It seemed like it took us forever to get home, although im sure it was probably like 10 minutes the way Alice drives. I couldn't wait to talk to Edward, something was different about Jessica, not just that she was pregnant, I felt like this is exactly what my gut has been telling me was going to happen. Only not just this little meeting. Something worse, and I had no idea what. When we walked into the house everyone was gathered in the main room, and surprisingly, Ally and Lexi were on the floor by the twins.

Edward began to approach me, but stared at Alice for a moment first. He was obviously finding out about out little rendezvous, but something more because he looked just as upset as I felt."How was shopping my loves," he asked as he kissed Renesmee on the forehead and then approached me.

"It was fine. As great as shopping can be." I joked back at him.

"Well as you can see Carlisle was called by Lexi, and as soon as he told her what happened with the twins they rushed over. They have just been watching them and interacing with them for hours." Edward spoke.

I looked at them all, the twins looked so happy. They smiled at each other, then something happened that none of us expected; as they were only a few months old.

"Mama watch this!" Jackson spoke not only his first word, but first sentence. Rose was in shock as he stood up and walked over to hug her.

Then Allyson spoke," He's just showing off daddy, I can do it better." She beamed as she got up and ran to Emmet.

"Yay they can walk and talk now! We are going to have so much fun!" Renesmee jumped up and down in excitement.

"Well this certainly is surprising, although Nessie was just as fast at developing." Carlisle spoke.

"This is exiting, but merely the vampire side of the children. Now we'd like to discus what they are going to become, we have never seen anything like this and we believe your children are going to be extraordinary." Lexi spoke.

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? I'm already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon! I'm sorry for the delay in posting but writers block is gone and I have the story going great in my head. Let me know if theres anything you don't like or anything you want to see happen!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or the characters; however I do own this story J**

Chapter 10

Ally went on to explain how they had always believed the children would have some type of magic to them, they never expected it to be this prominent or start so early. They themselves didn't have any types of magic until they were much older than the twins. They are concerned because even though at only a few months old they look to be over a year. They just started walking and talking and this is something they have never experienced.

We explained to them that is similar to Renesmee's growth, and that was to be excepted as they were conceived the same way. They were also concerned that the children were already showing powers. They have not done anything since they disappeared and went to the new house that day, but Lexi also explained how that is a power that wizards do not come upon until level 3 if their training. They wanted to stay with us for awhile to observe the children. Although they were much more advanced than their age, they couldn't possibly understand how to use the wizardry they have been born with.

Other than Rosalie's purple tint to her eyes, she hasn't experienced anything unusual. She was pretty much the same as she was before all of this happened, but much happier. I was still concerned about Jessica. I had a feeling she knew more about us then she let on, and there was definitely something different about her as well, I just couldn't shake this bad feeling.

Everyone says I worry too much, Alice would see if anything bad happened and we would be prepared. I was also starting to wonder what else there was other there. Is every myth, ghost story and fairy tale a reality? I was so confused, concerned, worried, anxious; and of course suddenly I felt calm.

"Thanks Jasper, I'm sorry I must be driving you crazy." I apologized.

"No problem Bella, it's not that bad just trying to help." He smiled back at me.

Edward and I were planning on taking the kids outside to see their new playhouse/jungle gym since the twins were able to walk now. That's what everyone else called it, The boys have been working on it for awhile now, right between the two houses it looked like a playground, not a backyard swing set. There were two set of swings on either end, connected with tubes and monkey bars, a rock wall and nets, slides, everything you would see at a fancy playground. There was also a huge sandbox and buckets full of accessories to go with it. They had finally finished it and Renesmee couldn't wait.

I guess everyone was excited to see kids like it because the whole family followed us outside. As we were approaching Jake, Seth, and Leah even came out to watch.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYY IS THIS OURS? CAN WE PLAYYYY NOW?" Renesmee yelled with excitement.

"Of course sweetie, be careful with the little ones." I answered as all three of them were already at the jungle gym in awe.

"Look how happy they are you guys did good." Rose commented on the work that had been done.

While the kids were occupied I took this time to try and talk to Edward more about Jessica."She knows something Edward I know she does. I mean she _saw_ Nessie, she wouldn't stop staring. And she's pregnant but she looks so different."

"You worry too much love, soon her lovely father to be will be home, they will move on and won't be a bother to us anymore." He answered.

"Oh Mike's not the father. Haha she lied about that." Alice chimed in.

"How do you know? Who is then?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure who the father is exactly, I can't see for some reason it's frustrating. I just saw that Jessica is going to have a difficult time with her pregnancy, Mike won't be around, and that's it. I can't see her future any further than that." She answered.

"Well maybe you aren't overreacting Bella, Alice what do you mean you can't see her future? Also, don't most humans have difficulty with childbirth I thought that was normal?" Edward questioned.

"I really don't know Edward. It's such a headache. It's like looking for Nessie or Jake's future. Although it's getting easier it's still fuzzy. I've never had this problem with a human before. The only reason I have been watching is so Bella won't worry but I'm only getting bits and pieces." She replied.

Carlisle decided to join the conversation," Well Alice do you think it's possible Jessica is pregnant with a half breed? Not a vampire of course or she wouldn't have been up around would she? Possibly a wolf's imprint from another tribe?

"There aren't any other tribes around here Carlisle, we have checked at least thousands of miles around. And of it was anyone of mine or Sam's pack I would know."Jacob jumped in too.

"Well this is quite some news. Where do we go from here?" Carlisle responded.

"I'm not sure; I mean I can't _see_ anything happening that involves us so why not just let it be?" Alice asked.

"We can't Alice, I swear she knows _something_. And I still have that awful feeling in my gut I can't shake it. "I answered.

"I agree with Bella Alice, if we don't know what's going to happen we can't ignore it we need to keep an eye out for Jessica, something is obviously going on and it could affect us if we just choose to ignore it."

Edward was right. Something was going to happen that none us were prepared for. Something bad. It may not have to do with Jessica. What if she _was _ pregnant with a hybrid, whether it be vampire, wolf, gypsy, hell whatever else is out there.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys, I plan on writing them a bit shorter and updating more frequently. Don't worry this story is nowhere near finished. I have so many ideas and places I want to go with it, so give me some time! I know most people don't start posting until they are finished with the entire thing, but I am posting these chapters as soon as I finish them.**

**Your feedback is really helping to move the story along and is greatly appreciated. I am taking all of your comments and suggestions and using them in the story as well. Thanks again for the great reviews and comments **


End file.
